Fake Frog
"Behold,i am the Fake Frog,am i here,or am i there?" Fake Frog was an old friend of Freddy the frog named Zack and the third leader of Freddy's gang,but sometimes they had arguments,and one day,Freddy did something very selfish: He took away most of Zack's money and even tricked him into being caught and facing consequences for stuff Freddy did. Because of this,Zack got so angered,he snapped,and changed his body,he was no longer Zack...now he was the supervillain Fake Frog,a master of illusions,now he is a recurring Freddy the frog villain,trying to get revenge on Freddy. Death Battle Info Name: Zack Nickname: Fake Frog Species: Anthromorph red frog (his body is covered all in glass) Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Appearance: As Zack,he's a red colored frog with red overalls and red shoes. As Fake Frog,his skin seems to be made out of glass,and he's basically a frog made of glass. Personality: Selfish,cruel,and sadistic,and also has a short temper,as he dislikes Freddy heavily,and wants to get revenge on him for what he has done to him. Powers and Abilities Illusions: Fake Frog is capable of making someone think they're in a bad situation (made Freddy think he was gonna fall into spikes.),capable of making them think they're gonna die (This affected The Evil,and made him think he was gonna die,he didn't even see through the illusion at all.),and make someone think there are various versions of him,he can make an immeasurable amount of illusion clones of himself around the entire earth,and make Freddy think the planet has Fake Frog's face on it,he also can make someone think they're in a maze of mirrors,can make illusions of earthquakes and floods and making people think there's no escape,his illusions also affect the opponent. Size manipulation: Can turn himself gigantic,small,or normal. Matter manipulation: Can turn stone in sand,and ignores durability with this ability,being able to incapacitate Freddy for 6 minutes by turning him into sand,he also can turn boulders in flames and send them towards the enemy,he also can change someone's body (turned Freddy into a cube),and can rip it apart or erase it,he also can turn sand and steel / metal into large crystals,and reduce someone to ash,his matter manipulation affects things on a cellular level and he can set someone on fire and vaporize them,he also can turn someone into ice,stone,or in sand,metal,or clay,can turn someone into a snail. Speed manipulation: He can remove the speed of others and make them slow as a snail (literally),he removed the speed of Freddy,and then turned him in a snail (literally) Fear projection: He can show someone their worst fears by projecting them. Regeneration: Can re-attach limbs to himself,and regenerated from being reduced to a tiny bit of dust,and regenerated from being cut into pieces until there was nothing left,and regenerated from being shattered into pieces,and he can rebuild himself if there is any part of him left. Memory manipulation: Made Freddy forget who he is for a whole day. Teleportation: Can teleport and can teleport others (Teleported Freddy to space and teleported him around spikes,the moon,and inside a black hole,keeping him there for 5 minutes until Freddy got help.) Deflection: Since he wears an armor made entirely of glass,he can deflect Freddy's magic back at him and he can deflect physical attacks back at an opponent,he can deflect blasts of light and darkness back at his opponent too. Super durability: Can take hits from Freddy and tank planet busting explosions,he also tanked an attack that erased all of time and space and a moon crashing into him and the destruction of an universe right in his face,along with the explosion of a galaxy,tanked lightning,tanked the sun's heat. Perception manipulation: Can distort someone's sight,make it blurry,make them see static,make them hear static,and remove smell, Super speed: Can keep up with Freddy,dodge lightning,dodge lasers,and can run all around 30 galaxies,run around the solar system,run planet to planet,and run in space and return to earth in literally 3 seconds. Resistance to law manipulation: He resists Freddy's law manipulation,and so Freddy can't affect him with it. Hypnosis: He can manipulate someone's mind making them slowly hypnotized and mind controlled,with their eyes getting an hypnosis background. Telekinesis: Can move objects and people. Almost beat Freddy. Can travel through dimensions and timelines. Can wave his hand and send someone back in time or send them to the end of time. Intelligence: Has created a whole laboratory full of advanced technology and has outsmarted Freddy at certain times. Can shoot a pink laser from his mouth capable of vaporizing someone,ignoring durability,and hurting Freddy and capable of shattering the moon. Can shoot lightning from his palms capable of electrocuting someone 100x worst than a normal electrocution and ignoring durability. Flight: Can float. Invisibility: Can turn invisible,unable to be detected by the greatest sensors capable of detecting a threat going through whole universes,time and space and dimensions. Defeated The Evil. Scales and is comparable to Freddy. Super strenght: Comparable to Freddy and can beat him up brutally and he can hurt The Evil who could tank Freddy's hits,he also punched through time and space,and reality. Weaknesses Arrogant and cocky. Defeated by Freddy multiple times. Was defeated through almost always being trapped. Underestimates Freddy,which always leads to his downfall. Freddy manages to see through his illusions and eventually beats him. Was sent to a void,where it took 10 months for him to return.